The invention relates generally to a microtome.
One form of microtome, as is disclosed for example in DE 34 04 098 Cl, comprises an object holding means which is movable with a linear oscillating movement in a frame structure by means of a drive device, and further comprises a cutting thickness feed means which is provided on the object holding means for advancing the object holding means during a drive cycle by a defined distance in its axial direction relative to the cutting plane which is defined by a cutting blade or knife. That microtome further includes an object return means cooperable with the object holding means for returning the object holding means by a given distance from the cutting plane defined by the blade or knife, after the cutting operation has been carried out. In that microtome structure, the object return means has a frame-like member with a sensing device, the sensing device bearing against a cam disc. The cam disc is operatively connected to the drive means which may be for example a drive hand wheel. Provided between the frame-like member of the object return means and the frame structure of the microtome are spring members for urging the frame-like member towards a lever with which the object holding means can be actuated, to perform a return movement. The eccentric disc and the frame-like member of the object return means not only take up a certain amount of space but they are also relatively expensive to produce.